


worries

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now it's just a matter of time until she opens her eyes, and Jemma knows she shouldn't be worried anymore at this point, but being logical doesn't work too well in situations like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	worries

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between Tahiti and Yes Men, because I’m still mad that they didn’t show us the first time Skye woke up after being injected with the GH-325, so I wrote a little Skimmons something. :) Thank you Daisy for proofreading this for me!

Jemma checks her watch yet again. It's been nearly twelve hours, and it's a miracle Skye is still alive at all. More than that, her vitals are strong and she's breathing on her own, as unbelievable as it seems scientifically speaking. Now it's just a matter of time until she opens her eyes, and Jemma knows she shouldn't be worried anymore at this point, but being logical doesn't work too well in situations like this. She's worried because it's Skye, and a part of her is still afraid that Skye isn't going to wake up ever again, despite all the evidence suggesting otherwise. That feeling in her chest, the one from when the doctor in the SHIELD medical facility informed them that there was no hope for Skye's survival, is still there, and Jemma doubts it's going away anytime soon—precisely, until she sees Skye awake and well.

Jemma is pretty sure this has been the longest day of her life so far. She's utterly exhausted, but the possibility of going to bed before Skye wakes up doesn't even cross her mind. Several hours ago, she convinced Coulson to leave Skye's bedside for a few hours and get some sleep, with the condition that she'd wake him if anything at all happened. Jemma herself couldn't do the same, though.

She doesn't want Skye to be alone when she wakes up. Being alone is what got her into this in the first place. Even though they all know this was no one's fault but Ian Quinn's, they also know that this incident was something that could've been prevented in so many ways considering everything that went wrong with the mission leading up to that moment. She just wishes Skye hadn't been stupid enough to walk into a mansion full of enemies all by herself. And by stupid she means incredibly brave, but still. Sometimes you have to choose between being the hero or staying alive to fight another day. And Jemma realizes how selfish it is of her to expect Skye to make choices different than the ones she's sure she would've made in the same situation.

For the first few hours after Coulson left the medical pod, Jemma took his place next to Skye's bed, watching her silently fight to survive. Later, however, she realized it would take more than just a few hours, so she found a way to make her tablet display the livestreaming of the camera inside the pod, and moved to the lounge. Then to the lab, and the kitchen after that. At some point, she decided to sit right outside the pod, on the floor, her back resting against its wall. She was clearly too restless to spend the entire night sitting in the same place.

Jemma throws her head back and sighs as she runs her hands through her hair, trying to clear her mind and failing miserably. The memory of how she felt helpless watching Skye have one seizure after another, facing death closer than ever, makes Jemma sick to her stomach.

She closes the book she's been trying to read. Out of all the attempts she's made over the night to distract herself, ranging from organizing the lab to playing Solitaire on her tablet, trying to read a book was definitely the biggest failure. Technically she's flipped through a dozen pages, but she's so immersed in her own thoughts that she barely remembers what happened in the story by the time she abandoned the book.

One more hour goes by until it finally happens. At this point the sun is almost coming up and Jemma has given up on alternating between checking the livestream and doing something else, so she's just been staring at the screen for a straight hour. Jemma's eyes widen in disbelief; she watches as Skye blinks and moves her head slightly for a moment before she stands  up so quickly it nearly gives her whiplash and jolts into the pod, visibly startling a very confused Skye.

The girl stares at Jemma with a pained expression, and opens her mouth to say something but ends up letting out a low groan and then coughing. Jemma quickly fills a glass of water and helps Skye drink it with a straw. She's had more than enough time to prepare the pod with anything that might be needed, so she's glad it's the water and not the sedative ready to be injected in case Skye awoke screaming in pain.

Skye drinks half of the water before weakly pushing the glass away and looking down at her own body, visibly in pain.

"Jemma," Skye mutters hoarsely.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?" Jemma asks a bit desperately. She's not sure how one of her hands ended up gently caressing Skye's hair, but she doesn't really care.

"Everything... burns," Skye says, the beeping of her heart rate monitor accelerating as she starts hyperventilating. "How-"

"It's okay, don't be scared," Jemma blurts out, as stupid and useless as that sounds. Of course she's scared. She probably feels like there's fire going through her veins. "The burning sensation is an effect of the drug we used to save you. It'll go away; you're going to be fine soon, Skye, I promise. Right now I need you to go back to sleep."

"No, I don't-" Skye cuts herself and takes a deep breath.

"You need to rest," Jemma repeats. "I can give you a sedative so that-"

"No, please don't," she interrupts, and it's clearly taking her a lot of effort to do so much as say a few words. "How am I not dead, Jemma? I remember dying."

"You didn't," Jemma assures her. "You're stronger than you think." Before Skye can ask anything else, Jemma says, "When you wake up again, I'll tell you what happened. Don't worry."

Jemma pulls Skye's blanket over her body and notices that her hands are shaky when she tugs on its edges. She’s also still really pale, deep dark circles around her eyes. When she smiles, though, her lips quirking upwards into a tiny, sweet smile, her eyes barely open anymore, Jemma feels her heart tighten in her chest.

"Okay, then," Skye whispers. “If you say so.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up again,” Jemma promises, giving Skye a reassuring smile. “No need to worry about anything. Just sleep.”

Skye takes a deep breath before asking, “Why are you so worried then?” Jemma presses her lips together. Well, the one hundred percent honest answer to that would be something around the lines of “because the last 24 hours forced me to realize that I can’t imagine my life without you anymore”, but thankfully Skye doesn’t leave her time to think of another answer. “You can be sure I’ll wake up this time. I promise.”

Jemma chuckles. “If you say so.”

Skye shifts slightly in bed to find a more comfortable position to sleep, but she isn’t done just yet.

“Thank you, Jem,” Skye says under her breath, her voice barely audible. “For everything, you know.”

“You can thank us all later.”

Skye smiles one last time before closing her eyes, and in a couple of minutes she’s already out. Before Jemma can think too much of it, she leans down and kisses Skye’s forehead, and then proceeds to worry that Skye might not be fully asleep yet. Jemma waves a hand in front of her face for a few minutes like a goddamn idiot just to make sure, and apparently Skye is indeed completely unconscious. Jemma lets out a low chuckle at herself. She’s so tired she’s not even sure of what she’s doing anymore.

Jemma takes a seat and before even wondering if that’s a good idea she falls asleep just like that. An hour later, Coulson and Fitz find her sleeping sat on an uncomfortable chair, her head resting against the wall of the medical pod, right next to Skye.

 


End file.
